poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In the storm/Skipper's Story/You're a racer
This is how the scenes for goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. Dusty Crophopper: (thinking) How can it be only one mission? Skipper Riley: (in Dusty's mind) Dusty: (gasps) Everybody, we gotta get above the storm. Percy: Yeah, we got to watch out for those waves! Mako: They're so huge! Mucker: Almost like about 10 stories high. Steam Mech: So, like Dusty just said, we gotta get above the storm! Rheneas: Look out! Dusty: Whoa! Steamy: Whoa! Giant wave! Dusty: Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down! (SPLASH!) Rainbow: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Skarloey: Dusty! Mako: Oh no! (Heads for the back of the Air Seas and pulls the swicth the open the back hatch.) Don't worry Dusty, I'm coming back for ya! (Jumps from the plane and dives into the sea.) J.J.: What happened? Shunky: The mako shark jumped in! Percy: Mako? What are you doing? Pinkie: Be careful! Sharky: I'm gonna try to land this crate. (Turns the Air Seas around and lands on the surface. Willy: Mako! Mako! Where are you?! (Underwater) Mako: Dusty! Dusty! Dusty: (moans) Mako: Dusty! Where are you?! Dusty: Help! Mako: Hang on Dustmister! (dives into the sea after the crop duster.) (above the water) Mucker: Quick! Thomas: Get the hook, Spike! Spike: Yes, Thomas! Uray: We've got them! (They hoist Dusty and Mako out of the sea, then they land in Mexico.) Twilight: Help, Dusty's badly hurt and he's unconscious! Dottie: Dusty! El Chu: Mi amigo! Skipper: Quick, to the hangar! (At the hanger.) Percy: Victor, Zecora, Dottie, how bad are Dusty's injuries? Dottie: Broken wing ribs. Victor: Twisted gear. Zecora: Bent prop all the way to the top. Dottie: And your main spar is cracked...bad. It's over. Dusty: One mission? So much for Volo Pro Veritas. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, how dare you lied to us and to our best friend, Dusty, you meanie! Whoa! Applejack: Simmer down, Sally. Skipper, you haven't been honest with us. So what is the truth? Skipper: Can we get a minute alone, please? You too, Sparky. Charlie: Why do you only have one mission? Hiro: Did something bad happened to your team? Twilight Sparkle: And to you, too? Thomas: Please, tell all of us what happened. Skipper: My first control as a Jolly Wrench. My squadron was all rookies. All razorsharp. In Skipper's story. Skipper: (narrating) I should know, I trained every single one of them. It was supposed to be a routnite partol. A milk run. Warplane: Look, Skipper! Enemy ship! Skipper: Negative. Our orders are to recon and report back. Warplane: Oh, come on, Skipper. It will be a turkey shoot. Warplane #2: Let's do this, Skipper! Warplane #3: Yeah! Skipper: All right. Let's take a closer look. Warplane: Holy cow! It's the whole fleet! Skipper: (Narrating) It was too late to pull up. Skipper: My whole squadon...under my command. Fluttershy: Oh my. Percy: That's sad. Skipper: After that, I just couldn't bring myself to fly again. Scootaloo: So that's why Skipper hasn't been flying all those years. Apple Bloom: Becuz' he felt guilty fer' losin' his squadon. Skipper: Let me ask you something, Dusty. If you knew my real story, would you have asked me to train you? Dusty: No. Thomas: I am sorry about your squadron, Skipper. Shining Armor: But I cannot beileve that you lied to us! Princess Cadence: I think you are a disgrace to the Element of Honesty, which Applejack represents, along with Toby, Kevin, Rheneas and Peter Sam. Skarloey: You had lied to us, Skipper! Peter Sam: We thought you were our friend. Everyone else: But you're not!!! (Dusty turns around and limps away.) Skipper: I'm sorry, Dusty. Applejack: Come on, y'all. Let's go check on Dusty. Twilight Sparkle: I am so disapointed at you, Skipper! Luke: I don't want to talk to you ever again!!! Sharky: It's just fine Skipper, you only did it so you could help us get ready for the race. Steamy: I've lost my squadarn during the Civil War and WWI so I know how you feel. Willy: And I've lost my family to whalers. (The next day.) Thomas: Poor Dusty. Stephen: Yes, Thomas, poor Dusty. Steamy: He must be feeling very, very bad about what happened last night. Henry: Maybe we should talk to him and ask him if he's alright. Fluttershy: I agree, Henry. Dottie: Dusty? Edward: Dusty, is everything alright? Dusty: Can you beileve it? He hasn't been straight with me this whole time. At least, you were honest. You said I wasn't built for this. (sighs) I guess I should have listened to you. Dottie: Dusty, if you have listened to me, I'd never ever forgive myself. Look, the Skipper may have been wrong for what he did, but he was right about you. You're not a crop duster. You're a racer. And now the whole world knows it. Thomas: She's right, Dusty. Twilight: Yeah, Dusty. You made the right descion of not listening to Dottie in the first place. Victor: Dusty, my friend, look at how far we've gone. We've shown the world our success. Kevin: Yeah. Zecora: And as you can see, it's all because of you Dusty. Skarloey: And you never gave up your dream of being a world-famous air racer and you still kept it even ever since we all first met you in Propwash Junction. Luke: Skarloey's right, Dusty. Rainbow Dash: And we're your friends! We don't care if you're even a crop duster in the first place! You're still our number one racer in our books. Hiro: You've been very kind, Dusty. The best friend we could ever have. Toby: Hiro's right, Dusty! There is no other crop duster/racer like you, ever. Dash: Crop duster or not, you're still... Bash: A winner to all of us. Ferdinand: That's right. Dusty: Thanks, Dottie. Thanks, everyone. They all mean a lot. But I've gone as far as I can go. I'm busted up. Look at me. Applejack: Oh, right. That. Sharky: But our planes still work, we could continue. Edward: But we can't leave Dusty behind. Fluttershy: I think it's gonna take a miracule to get all the parts we need to fix you. Dusty: I know, Fluttershy. Scootaloo: to herself Dusty can't fly now, and I'm just gonna give up. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have beaten us. El Chupacabra: Yes, look at you. Pinkie Pie: What are you doing here, El Chu? El Chupacabra: Dusty, I can't bear the thought of racing without you and your friends. Thomas: What are those? Dusty: That's the wing of a T-33 Shooting Star! Rarity: T-33 Shooting Star?! Hahaha, a real T-33 Shooting Star?! Um, ahem. Please continue. El Chupacabra: You helped me win the heart of Rochelle, so I help you. Dusty: And what's that? El Chupacabra: That's my lunch. Don't touch. But the wings are yours. Dusty: Thanks El Chu. El Chupacabra: Dusty: We? Rochelle: Oui, good luck Dusty, I'm so proud to compete with you and your friends. James: New parts. All right! Bulldog: You're a good egg Dusty, here's a nav device. In case you find yourself lost Dusty: Thank you, Bulldog. Brazil Plane: Here's a flow control valve. Percy: Look at those! Look at all of the new parts, Dusty! Dottie: Looks like all you need now is... Ishani: A new propeller? Pinkie Pie: Hold on a second! drinks spits Hiro: Ishani... Dusty: Wait, that's your propeller, you could still win the race. Ishani: I intend to, but with my old one, this one didn't suit me well. Dusty: Thanks, Ishani. Charlie: This is very generous of you, Ishani. Steamy: Well, Dusty. We're gonna get ya fixed after all. Sharky: What about you, Scootaloo? Scootaloo: You guys can continue without me, I don't wanna race anymore. Rainbow Dash: WHAT?! Scootaloo: I'm sorry. I give up. Dusty: Scootaloo you can't be serious! Duncan: You give up?! YOU GIVE UP?! Scootaloo, the bravest pegasus filly I know, gives up!? Scootaloo: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have beaten us. Duncan: No they haven't! Not yet! We can still beat them and win this race, look at how far we've gotten. Scootaloo: But I've been flying the plane in the whole thing, but my wings. Duncan: You can too fly! Sure you've been flying a plane for the whole thing, but you are still flying in your heart and you know it. Let me ask you something; when Megatron tried to get the Alspark, did you give up? No! When he had to get the Matrix to Optimus, did you give up? No! Then when our enimies and the decepticons captured our friends, did you give up? No! Then when we got trapped on the dinosaur islands, did you give up? NO! And when Hacker attacked Cyberspace, did you give up?! NO! All this time you've pushed me to staying on task, now it's my turn. Scootaloo: Why are you saying all this? Duncan: Because, you're my best friend and I don't like seeing you sad plus you're like a sister to me. I'm just saying you are a winner and no dumb stuck-up rich jerks can tell you different. Scootaloo: Thanks, Duncan. Dusty: Dottie, can you fix me? Dottie: (silence) Yes, yes it does! (everyone cheers) Dottie: We will work together! Thomas: Victor? Zecora? Kevin? Victor: I haven't done a plane before but I happily accept the challange. Zecora: With my helping hoof, we'll have Dusty Crophopper ready to fly over the roof. Kevin: I will help with my helping hook! (later that night, everyone's fixing Dusty as the song "Hearts Strong as Horses" goes on) Chug: (Watch Rip in previous races.) What? Thomas: What's that, Chug? Chug: (Replays the video a few times and then whispers something to Dusty.) (The next morning) Brent: Welcome to the final leg of the race! Pitty: Wow! Thomas: Well, we better get to the starting line. Dottie: We will see you guys in New York City. Dusty: Thanks, guys! Chug: New York City, here we come! Sparky: Hey, Skipper. Are you comin'? Skipper: Probaly. Sparky: Are you sure? Skipper: Yeah. Race Plane: Dusty! Female Plane: He's back! Ripslinger: You have got to be kidding me? Ned: Whoa! Who are those? Zed: It's the cropduster! Diamond Tiara: And the blank flanks! Ned: New ones? Zed: They're the same ones! Ripslinger: Move aside, new parts dosen't change who you are. I can still smell the farm on you. Dusty: Oh, yeah! Thomas: Tell him, Dusty! Dusty: I finally get it. You're afraid of getting beat by a crop duster!!! Ferdinand: That's right! Thomas: You're a mean plane! Percy: Thomas is right! Rarity: You, my good sir, are a brute! Dusty: Well, check six, 'cause I'm coming. As for you two, you two are in for a surprise. Apple Bloom: Got that Diamond Tiara? Diamond Tiara: (GROWLS) Ripslinger: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?!?! Pitty: Um, nothing. Ripslinger: We're going to end this... once for all! Ned: All right! Zed: Yeah! Diamond Tiara: Now those blank flanks will go down once and for all! Or my name's not "Diamond Dazzle Tiara!" Silver Spoon: Yeah! (Skipper overhears) Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes